Several fibrotic lung disorders result from chronic inhalation of inorganic particulates, such as silice and asbestos. These disorders, the pneumoconioses, are characterized morphologically by inflammation and fibrosis of the lower respiratory tract, and physiologically by progressive loss of lung volume and functional alveolar capillary surface are. At present, no form of therapy has been demonstrated to effectively alter the progressive functional impairment. This is likely related to the etiologic agent within the alveolar structures. This study is designed to evaluate the feasibility of removing large amounts of the inciting particulate from the lower respiratory tract.